


All About Us

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: My dozen Ereri drabbles to contribute to the 2018 Kinktober.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, I'll only be doing about twelve days because I simply don't have the stamina as a writer for thirty-one days of kinks. But I hope you all enjoy the ones I will be writing!

Levi doesn’t usually do this.

 

He isn’t the kind to hook up with any hot person he sees. Sex is so much more than mindless pleasure to him; it’s intimacy, in every sense of the word. It’s the deepest connection a person can get with their lover. It’s a bond like no other, not this new perversion the world has of just using sex to feel good.

 

Despite that, here he is. Was it that smouldering look in those forest eyes that caught his attention across the ballroom, those gorgeous, long legs (he always did go for the tall ones), or just the alcohol in his system? Maybe it was the one waltz they did together or his shoulder-length chocolate hair that just looked  _ so soft _ ; probably his well-tailored suit paired with a rusted looking  _ Colombina _ steampunk mask that just seemed so wonderfully out of place at such a formal masquerade.

 

Regardless of the actual reason, they’re still here in the libraries all guests had been told were off limits - but what do they really care? - as frenzied hands work quickly to undress the other. Levi caught a name somewhere along the line - Eren - and, dear god, he can’t wait to moan it; he doesn’t bother with Eren’s jacket or shirt, instead quick to unbuckle his pants and shove them around his ankles. Eren undresses the smaller man fully, unwilling to let a single inch of that gorgeous milky white skin stay covered.

 

In an unspoken agreement, neither of them try to remove their masks.

 

The beak of Levi’s leather crow mask keeps their lips from meeting but Eren hardly seems deterred by it. He drops kisses down the man’s neck instead as Levi arches into him. Gentle teeth scrap across Levi’s earlobe before that mouth is pressed firmly against his pulse point and Eren suckles, his skin blooming from white to red.

 

Levi sucks in a breath through his teeth as he grinds his hips forward, pleasure shooting up his spine when their rosy erections meet. He jerks his hips again, the gesture firmer this time. Eren gets the message.  _ Enough foreplay.  _

 

Eren sinks to his knees before he hooks his hands behind Levi’s thighs and hoists him up. The sound Levi makes is less than dignified but he hardly has the time to care. The sheer physical strength makes his dick weep. And when Eren rests the man’s legs over his shoulders, Levi’s rosy cock laying heavily on his half concealed cheek, Levi almost creams himself from the sight alone.

 

Eren doesn’t break eye contact as his tongue peaks out and licks a firm strip across his arousal. Levi whines in the back of his throat. He must already look like a complete mess but he can’t help it. Those goddamn  _ eyes _ . Eren’s pupils blown wide, that forest green darkened with lust. How he stares at Levi like he’s everything Eren could ever crave. Already Levi feels a heat burning in his pelvis and he knows he isn’t going to last long at all when this really starts.

 

His eyes roll back into his head when Eren sucks his balls into his mouth then laves them with wet strokes of his tongue. Levi’s shoulders press harshly into the bookshelf behind him as Eren readjusts him then presses hot kisses down his perineum then swipes his tongue across his puckered hole. The new position causes Levi’s back to bow painfully and it puts pressure on his neck but he has so few fucks to give about any of that as he stares at Eren, face buried between his lover’s ass cheeks, working his tongue against Levi’s sensitive entrance. Absolutely no fucks to give at all.

 

Wet noises echo around the room as Eren sloppily makes out with his hole, sucking on his rim while his tongue just barely presses inside him. Levi would rock his hips into it if his positioning allowed it; it doesn’t, and really all he can do is fist his hands into Eren’s chocolate hair as that wonderfully warm muscle enters him properly. 

 

The gel slicking back Eren’s hair crunches between Levi’s fingers when his grip tightens. He guides Eren back and forth until his partner gets the gist and starts tongue fucking him properly. “Nnngh!” Levi throws his head back as pleasure assaults his senses - only for it to slam against the bookcase. It stings but that doesn’t matter in the slightest as he croons out Eren’s name.

 

Beneath him, Eren is making just as much noise, little moans and growls that shoot right through Levi. “I taste… That good?” The smaller man pants out. He immediately regrets it as Eren’s tongue slips out when he pulls back enough to answer.

 

“Fuckin’ delicious.”

 

His voice is so rough and deep from arousal, so bestial that it barely comes out as more than a snarl. Levi whimpers as it sends gooseflesh down his arms.

 

A finger thrusts in him and Levi can’t stop the moans from spilling out, especially not when Eren’s tongue returns to working at his sensitive hole. 

 

Eren laps so eagerly inside his lover, massaging his inner walls. Levi squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees little flashes of colour, his body coiled tightly around the ever mounting pleasure. Then Eren crooks his finger. 

 

“Eren!” Levi cries out as that coil finally snaps and he spills onto his stomach, shivering his way through his climax. His toes curl as ecstasy spreads through him then his tensed limbs go slack, pliant now. 

 

His eyes slowly open as his legs fall limply from Eren’s shoulders. Eren is gentle to his overstimulated body, cradling Levi in his arms and lowering the man into his lap. When he dips his tongue into Levi’s belly button to lap out his pearly release that had pooled there, Levi lightly slaps the side of his head. “Oi, give a man a breather.”

 

“My bad,” Eren chuckles as he moves back to let Levi sit up and work the stiffness out of his joins. Levi rolls his shoulders then tilts his head to either side and the vertebrae in his neck crack loudly. Eren cringes at the noise. “Gross.”

 

“Take a look at yourself,” Levi retorts as he eyes Eren’s mask, its gears and piping covered in spit and precum. 

 

Eren shrugs as he pulls it off over his head. Levi feels his breath leave him as if he’d been punched in the gut. Apparently, it’s not just Eren’s eyes that are stunning but all of his damn face too. Eren throws the mask over his shoulder and doesn’t bother to check where it lands. “Whatever. I won’t really be needing it any more.”

 

And then he pounces. And Levi fucking  _ squeaks  _ as he’s pressed back into the carpet. Eren uses the beak of his mask to shove it off then crashes their lips together.

 

Levi doesn’t usually do this.

 

But he is sure as fucking hell glad he made an exception.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “ Please!” _

 

The word is broken, voice cracking around the syllable. Absolutely depraved in every way.

 

Levi smiles.

 

He was the one who did this to Eren, turned him into a begging mess, pleading so desperately for his pleasure.

 

Of course, he hardly blames Eren. It had been Levi’s choice to walk around in ass-hugging jeans all day, to drag his hand across Eren’s crotch when he got the chance, or at least keep his fingers splayed on Eren’s thigh. Levi had been working him up all day, why shouldn’t he be begging now?

 

Levi simply hums as he grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it off over his head. Eren’s eyes stay glued on his muscled chest as his cock weeps out precum. “I don’t know if you’ve really earned it.”

 

_ “ Levi _ _,”_ he whines. Poor boy. Really have to take pity on him, he has been horny all damn day. “What more can I do?!”

  
Levi shucks his tight jeans. He crawls over the bed, kneeling above his lover. He traces his finger across the ropes binding Eren’s wrists to the bed frame; their mouths hover just centimetres apart as Levi breathes out, _“_ _ Beg.” _


	3. Chapter 3

This shouldn’t be erotic in the least.

 

It shouldn’t make Eren drip and clench his eyes shut.

 

It shouldn’t set all his nerves on edge as they wait for the wonderful wash of ecstasy that comes with climaxing.

 

It shouldn’t do any of that.

 

 But it does.

 

And Eren can’t help the whimper that comes out of his mouth when the edge of the blade scrapes down his side. Levi is skilled with a knife in any situation, he has no chance of being cut on accident, yet even the possibility that it might happen sparks his nerves. It makes him feel hypersensitive to the steel as it bumps across the outlines of his ribs. Something about being so helpless, hands tied behind his back and a spreader bar between his knees, so easily harmed, so completely at Levi’s mercy,  _ so able to let himself go _ and allow someone else to take care of him, it makes him shiver in delight.

 

Levi tuts as he drags the point of the knife just below Eren’s navel - such sensitive skin there that could be sliced into so easily if Levi were to fumble. Eren exhales harshly as his cock weeps precum.  “You’re making a mess, Eren.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir,” he chokes out. Already his voice sounds completely wrecked. “I can’t help it.”

 

“Tch. You’ll just have to clean it up once we’re finished,” replies Levi. He runs the flat side of the knife against Eren’s member and it jerks in response. A smug look comes to his eyes as he presses cool metal against the angry red head. “Seems you’ll be making more of a mess soon.”


End file.
